


Surprise (Phan Smut)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Smut, bottom!Phil, dom!dan, sub!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story on Archive and my first smut story, so please be nice ^.^ some Phan smut and such so yeah that's it I guess. Enjoy! Also Dan tops in this story btw and I know a lot of people disagree with that so I'm sorry that you couldn't stick around~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise (Phan Smut)

Phil got up to turn off the game of Mario Kart and stomped off.  
"I guess the Phan-Prix is fun for you. How does it feel to be in 7th place, Lester?" asked Dan. He could afford to be a little bit mean, he had a fun surprise planned for Phil.  
"I'm gonna go film a video," called Phil, about to walk out of the living room into the hallway. Dan saw this as his chance. In no time, he was on his feet and running towards Phil, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him against the wall. Phil barely had time to react before Dan's hands were on his, holding him against the wall. Phil could see the raw desire in Dan's burning brown eyes before their lips were pressed together, Dan still holding Phil in place, the cold smooth surface of the wall clashing with the warm rough kiss.  
Dan finally broke away and stared into Phil's eyes. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" asked Dan, his voice low and husky.  
Phil shivered at the words. "What?" he asked, his voice breathy and full of need.  
Dan started trailing light kisses up Phil's neck, making him moan and squirm. Dan pressed his body closer to Phil's to keep him in place. His kisses traveled up to Phil's ear, and he bit at it lightly. "I want to tie you up and make you scream," Dan whispered, and he could hear Phil moan quietly. "Would you like that?"  
Holy shit, thought Phil, his erection starting to show through his jeans. "Yes," he replied.  
"Yes what?" Dan asked, kissing Phil up and down his neck.  
"Yes, I would like that," moaned Phil.  
"Good," said Dan with a smirk. "Now, come with me. We're going to me bedroom." Phil could feel the suspense of what Dan might do to him building as he was led down the hallway towards Dan's room. Dan turned on the lights and Phil could see that there were already ropes with leather restraints on them tied to the bedposts.  
"You had this whole thing planned out, didn't you?" said Phil, surprised. Usually these things were pretty spontaneous.  
"Yes," replied Dan. "Now, shirt off and lie face up on the bed. I need to get some more things." Phil immediately did as he was told, giggling a little bit about the "phil tops" posts he had seen tons of. "Quiet," Dan called over his shoulder, still looking through his drawer for everything he needed.  
"Yes sir," Phil mumbled, and he promptly shut his mouth. Dan was back a few moments later with some objects and set them on the bed. Phil sat up and tried to see what they were, but Dan pushed him back down onto the bed.  
"Don't move unless I tell you to," said Dan threateningly. "I'm going to blindfold you now. Is that okay?" Phil nodded. "Sit up and face away from me," ordered Dan. Phil got a brief glance at the red blindfold and recognized it as the silk one that he liked. Dan drooped his hands and Phil felt one brush against his crotch. "Looks like you're excited already," said Dan, making Phil blush. "I'm going to put a collar on you. I'll pull the leash if I want you to move."  
"Okay, sir," Phil mumbled, excited to know what was going to happen.  
Phil felt Dan's fingers brush against his neck as he tightened the collar. "Is that comfortable?" asked Dan,bugging lightly on the leash.  
"Yes sir," Phil replied.  
Dan used the leash to tip Phil's head back and planted a kiss on his lips, making Phil moan into Dan's mouth. He could feel Dan's hand travel down his neck, then his chest, then his stomach, and finally to his crotch. Phil groaned quietly as Dan stroked him through his jeans. "We should get these clothes off you. Lie down," Dan told Phil, and he lay down on his stomach. Phil squealed in surprise as he felt a flogger suddenly come down against his behind. "On your back, silly," said Dan, giving Phil another playful swat.  
"Sorry sir," Phil stuttered, and he flipped onto the proper side.  
"I'm gonna tie you to the bed now," said Dan. "Arms up." Phil put his arms up over his head. He could feel Dan putting the restraints around his wrists. Dan started tracing his hand down Phil's body again, but this time he undid the button on Phil's jeans and gently pulled down the zipper and slid his pants off agonizingly slowly, followed by his boxers. "We"ll start with the vibrator," Dan muttered, almost to himself. He lubed up the vibrator, then held it against Phil's entrance and switched it on to the lowest setting. Phil moaned quietly and squirmed around. "You silly thing, I haven't even put it in yet," giggled Dan and he pushed the vibrator into Phil, eliciting another moan. Dan switched on a little bit higher, and higher, and higher, until it was at its maximum setting. The hum of the vibrator was drowned out by Phil's moans, and Phil felt close to cumming when Dan turned the vibrator off and took it out. "Not yet," said Dan. "I haven't gotten to suck you yet." Dan stroked Phil's erection lightly before taking it into his mouth. Phil cried out as Dan moved up and down, licking and sucking. Then, the vibrator was back. Dan pushed the vibrator farther and it hit Phil's prostate, making him cry out again. Dan grabbed Phil's leash and pulled on it, tilting Phil's face towards him. He stopped sucking briefly to talk. "I want to see your face when you cum," Dan growled, and his words pushed Phil over the edge. Phil let out a scream followed by a moan as he came into Dan's mouth. Dan switched the vibrator off and pulled away from Phil's cock. "That was a nice surprise," said Phil when he finally caught his breath. "Maybe you should get surprises more often," said Dan, winking as his pulled Phil close to him for a kiss.


End file.
